My invention relates to a tooth cleaning device for home use, powered by an electric motor and designed so that the device may be used safely by members of the general public.
From my experience as a practicing dentist, I have observed that there is a need for a device, available to the general public, that is easy to handle and to control for the purpose of removing surface stains and plaque from the facial surfaces of teeth. Such a device should not be suitable for reaching those areas of the teeth and gums where heavy tartar (calculus) formations may have accumulated. Such areas should be cleaned professionally by either a dentist or a dental hygienist during regular office visits.
The prior art is replete with devices which are suitable for use by trained professionals, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,299 and 3,195,537, but none of these devices is suitable for use by untrained members of the general public.
I have invented a portable hand-held dental cleaning device having a substantially spheroidal housing shaped to fit the palm of the human hand. On the housing is mounted a substantially frusto-conical protective shield which is removably mounted on the housing, so that it may be removed from the housing for cleaning after the device has been used. The shield has an aperture approximately in the center of the frustum surface whose axis is approximately centrally located with respect to the housing and is substantially perpendicular to the portion of the housing which contacts the hand of the user when it is held. The device is powered by an electric motor. The axis of the rotatable shaft of the electric motor may be parallel to and spaced from the axis of the aperture of the protective shield. On the rotatable shaft of the electric motor is mounted a primary gear, which engages the geared portion of a central geared shaft disposed inside said housing. The central geared shaft extends from within the housing through the aperture of the protective shield, and is aligned such that the axis of the central shaft and the axis of the aperture in the protective shield substantially coincide. On the end of the central geared shaft distal from the housing is mounted a suitable tip for use in tooth cleaning and polishing and massaging of the gums.
My invention generally provides a novel approach to a quality dental hygiene program that may be carried on by members of the general public at home. My invention makes available a simple, inexpensive apparatus useful in the removal of tooth film without the risk of injury to the user.
One feature of my invention is the design of the housing of the device permitting the user to hold it in the palm like a bar of soap.
Another feature of this invention is the simplicity of a compact power source driving a small electric motor mounted within the hand-held unit, and completely insulated to eliminate any shock hazard.
My invention also features a readily removable protective shield which keeps saliva and polishing material from damaging the inner workings of the device.
A further feature of my invention is the location of the switch on the housing of the device to provide easy switch access to both right and left-handed people.
Yet another feature of my invention is the driving mechanism, which is entirely gear driven. This direct drive provides a reduction in rotational speed of the polishing tip for better control, while providing increased torque for more effective polishing. Greater maneuverability is also provided by the centrally located central gear shaft, which is located directly in line with the center of the palm of the hand, thus making it easier for the user to guide the unit over the areas of the teeth and gums to which the device is designed to be applied.
These features and other advantages of my invention will be apparent to persons skilled in this art from reading the specification and the claims appended hereto.